fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Bishop
The Bishop (司祭 Shisai lit. Priest) is a combat and support magical class that recurrently appears across the Fire Emblem Series, beginning from Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. The traditional promoted form of the Priest, Monk and Cleric classes, the Bishop class usually wields Light Magic as its primary weapon of choice, and is also armed with Staves for support purposes. Bishops are commonly characterized by high Magic, Luck and Resistance that is offset by low Defense. History in the Series In Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi and its direct sequel Mystery of the Emblem, both the Mage and Priest/Cleric classes promote into the Bishop class. The Sage class, the traditional promotion of the Mage, would not be introduced until Gaiden and not established as the staple promoted class for the Mage until the onset of Thracia 776. In Genealogy of the Holy War and Thracia 776, Bishops are an enemy-only class that employ Staves, Fire, Thunder, and Wind magic. Priests in these titles promote into the High Priest class instead. In TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga, Bishop is a standalone class that is near enemy-exclusive; Lee is the only playable Bishop. The Bishop class, alongside the Dark Bishop class, is noteworthy for being the only common magic class that can use both offensive magic and staves. The Bishop returns as the staple promoted form of both Priests and Clerics in Binding Blade and its prequel Rekka no Ken, now wielding Light Magic as their offensive weapon. In the latter game, the Light-wielding Monk also promotes into this class. In The Sacred Stones, Bishops are a promotion option for Monks, Priests and Clerics; opposite the Sage class for Monks and Priests, and the horse-mounted Valkyrie class for Clerics. They are in possession of the class skill Slayer, allowing them to inflict effective damage against monsters. In Path of Radiance and its sequel Radiant Dawn, the Bishop class is the sole promoted form of the Priest class. In Radiant Dawn, Bishops (司祭ビショップ Bishoppu) are able to further promote into the Saint class. In Awakening and Fates, the Bishop class is absent, replaced instead by the Sage and Onmyoji classes respectively. In-Game :★ - FE10 SP Class. Base Stats / *3*-* / * / *0*2* / *6*-*-*Tome/Staff / |fe3-1=(Merric)*22*4*-*4*5*0*3*7*6*-*-*Tome/Staff 5 |fe4=35*0*10*8*5*0*3*8*5*-*-* B B B A |fe5=20*0*5*2*2*0*1*-*5*4*-* C C C C |ts=20*0*7*5*7*3*5*-*5*-*-* 5 |fe6= / *-*4* / * *0 * / * / *6* / *-* D C |fe7= / *-*4* / * *0* / * / *6* / *-* D C |fe8= / *-*4* / * *0* / * / *6* / *-* D C |fe9= / *1* / * / * / *0* / * / *6* / *10/6* C |fe10= / * / * / * / * / *0* / * / *6*10/6*10/6* E C |fe10-1=★*32*11*19*16*16*0*10*20*6*10*10* C A |fe11=22*1*3*2*4*0*3*8*6*-*-* D E |fe12=22*1*3*2*4*0*3*9*6*-*-* D E }} Maximum Stats B B B A |fe5=80*20*20*20*20*20*20*-*20*20*-* A A A A |ts=60*15*22*20*22*30*18*-*12*-*-* 20 |fe6=60*-* / * / * / *30* / *30*15*20*-* S S |fe7=60*-*25* / * / *30* / *30*15*20*-* S S |Only one S rank can be acquired}} |fe8=60*-*25* / * / *30* / *30*15*20*-* S S |Only one S rank can be acquired}} |fe9=60*15*29*22*25*40*20*30*6* / * / * S |fe10=40*15*25*22*23* / * / * / *6* / * / * A S |fe10-1=★*48*23*33*27*27*35*20*38*6*10*10* SS S |fe11=60*20*25*26*25*30*22*30*6*-*-* A A |fe12=60*20*25*26*25*30*22*30*6*-*-* A A }} Growth Rates / % * -*-*-*- |fe8=45%*-*35%*25%*22%*40%*8%*40/50%*-*-*-*- |fe9=50%*15%*55%*30%*40%*50%*15%*55%*-*-*-*- |fe10= / %* / %* / %*30%* / %* / %* / %* / %*-*-*-*- |fe10-1=★*85%*65%*75%*60%*60%*45%*55%*95% * -*-*-*- |fe11=20%*-15%*20%*20%*20%*0%*-15%*20%*-*-*-*- |fe12=20%*-15%*20%*20%*20%*0%*-15%*20%*-*-*-*- }} Class Skills Promotions Notable Bishops ''Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi *Wendell - A sage of Khadein who disdains fighting. *Boah - A Bishop in the service of Akaneia. *Gotoh - A Divine Dragon manakete who assumes the form of a Bishop of great renown. *Gharnef - A former star pupil of Gotoh who is led astray by the influence of the Darksphere. *Volzhin - A Bishop of Doluna. *Malledus - Marth's tactician. *Promotion for: Wrys, Lena, Merric, Linde, Elice and Maria. ''Note: Wendell and Gotoh are Sages and Gharnef is a Sorcerer in the remake. ''Mystery of the Emblem *Yodel - A Khadein Bishop serving under Ellerean. *Willow - A Bishop serving under Hardin. *Nyna - The wife of Hardin and queen of Akaneia. *Lena - The Medonian priestess, Matthis's sister and Julian's love interest. *Elice - The elder sister of Marth and the princess of Altea. *Maria - The youngest sister of Minerva and Michalis and princess of Medon. *Promotion for: Malliesia, Yumina, Ellerean and Linde. Genealogy of the Holy War *Equus - One of the twelve Deadlords. Thracia 776 *August - A former Blaggi priest who later becomes Leif's tactician. TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga *Lee - A bishop in service of Count Merlon. Binding Blade *Jodel- A high ranking member of the St. Elimine Church. *Oro - A cruel and egotistical Bishop assigned to supervise a mine in Mt. Eburacum. *Windam - A Bishop assigned to control the Tower of the Saint in the outskirts of Aquleia. *Martel - A Bishop who captures Niime and attempts to force her into cursing Roy's army. *Promotion for: Saul and Ellen. Rekka no Ken *Renault - A mysterious bishop revealed to be a former mercenary who worked with Nergal and killed Lucius's parents. *Kenneth - The Shrike of the Black Fang and one of the two possible boss of Pale Flower of Darkness. *Promotion for: Serra and Lucius. The Sacred Stones *Riev - A sinister Bishop who is excommunicated from Rausten and one of the six generals of Grado, known as the Blood Beryl. *Promotion for: Artur, Moulder and Natasha. Path of Radiance *Oliver - Duke of Tanas, he purchases Reyson from a smuggler. *Tomenami - Father Superior of Palmeni Temple. *Promotion for: Rhys. Radiant Dawn *Rhys - The healer of the Greil Mercenaries. *Numida - A high-ranking Begnion senator responsible for ruling Daein following the Crimean victory in the Mad King's War. *Valtome - A member of the Begnion Senate who takes over the control of the Begnion Central Army. *Promotion for: Laura. Shin Monshō no Nazo *Eremiya - Leader of the assassins hired to kill Marth. *Frost - A Bishop who hails from Medon. Trivia *Between ''The Sacred Stones and Rekka no Ken, Bishops employ different healing animations. In Rekka no Ken, Bishops hold up their staves at a slight tilt while in The Sacred Stones, Bishops simply use their attacking animation as a healing animation, holding the bottom of the staff towards the target. Gallery File:Bishop (F).gif|Concept artwork of a female Bishop in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:BishopTCG.jpg|A Level 1 Bishop, as he appears in the third series of the TCG. File:BlaggiBishop.jpg|A Level 20 Bishop of the Blaggi Church, as he appears in the Anthology series of the TCG. File:MaleBishopTCG.jpg|A Level 10 male Bishop, as he appears in the sixth series of the TCG. File:FemaleBishopTCG.jpg|A Level 10 female Bishop, as she appears in the sixth series of the TCG. File:Bishop p.PNG|CG artwork of the Bishop class from Shadow Dragon. File:Bishop FE1.PNG|Battle model of the Bishop class from Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:Melisa battle.png|Battle model of the Bishop class from TearRing Saga. File:FE6 Bishop Critical.gif|Battle animation of Saul performing a critical attack as a Bishop from Binding Blade. File:Bishop animation.gif|Battle animation of Artur as a Bishop from The Sacred Stones. File:Natasha bishop magic.gif|Battle animation of Natasha as a Bishop from The Sacred Stones. File:FE9 Bishop (Rhys).png|Battle model of Rhys, a Bishop from Path of Radiance. File:FE10 Bishop (Rhys).png|Battle model of Rhys, a male Bishop from Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Laura Bishop Model.png|Battle model of Laura, a female Bishop from Radiant Dawn. File:FE1 Bishop Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Bishop class from Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:FE3 Male Bishop Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the male Bishop class from Mystery of the Emblem. File:FE3 Female Bishop Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the female Bishop class from Mystery of the Emblem. File:FE3 Merric Bishop Map Sprite.gif|Merric's unique map sprite as a Bishop from Mystery of the Emblem. File:FE4 Bishop NPC.gif|Map sprite of the Bishop class from Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Bishop.gif|Map sprite of the Bishop class from TearRing Saga. File:FE8 Male Bishop Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the male Bishop class from The Sacred Stones. File:FE8 Female Bishop Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the female Bishop class from The Sacred Stones. File:FE9 Rhys Bishop Sprite.png|Map model of the Bishop class from Path of Radiance. File:FE10 Rhys Bishop Sprite.png|Map model of the male Bishop class from Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Laura Bishop Sprite.png|Map model of the female Bishop class from Radiant Dawn. File:FE11 Bishop (M) Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the male Bishop class from Shadow Dragon. File:FE11 Bishop (F) Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the female Bishop class from Shadow Dragon. File:FEDS Bishop (M) Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the male Bishop class from Shin Monshō no Nazo. File:FEDS Bishop (F) Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the female Bishop class from Shin Monshō no Nazo. es:Obispo